DreamLife
) }} DreamLife is a technology firm featured in the fifth season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure throughout the season. Events of Criminal Case The Greens Gone Pear-Shaped Shortly into the investigation of iPear founder Paul Gigs, DreamLife founder Rozetta Pierre started promoting her company, claiming that iPear was done for with Paul's death. Later, after arresting Paul's killer, Amir and the player asked Rozetta for tickets for the launch party of DreamLife's new VR game. At the launch party, Rozetta unveiled the new game, which allowed players to shape a world exactly to their dreams. She then introduced everyone to the game's virtual hostess, Juniper. Murder on the Dance Floor After arresting Kalua Kaboom's killer, Jones and the player stumbled across DreamLife once again when they learned that Tony Marconi's security company, Hawk Eye Security, was guarding DreamLife's satellite in the middle of the forest. Tony told them that DreamLife had been very hush-hush about the satellite, which caused him to grow suspicious of DreamLife. Jones and the player then confronted Rozetta about hiring Tony's security firm. In doing so, Jones also attempted to bring up the satellite, but his concerns were brushed off by Rozetta. Buzz Kill After arresting Beckett Blanton's killer, Amir and the player went to the coworking space where various DreamLife VR players were hanging out and found VR player Annie Schmidt with a VR headset, who (per Martine) was weak and malnourished as she had not eaten in many days. Annie said that she wanted to keep playing the game because she was living her dream life, allowing her to forget her day-to-day real-life obligations, like eating and taking her medication. The team then returned her medication to her, telling her to give the VR game a break. However, she refused to stop playing, which made the team now be aware of the negative effects of DreamLife's VR game. Downward-Facing Dead After arresting Scott Morris' killer, Amir alerted Gloria the player to the fact that Rupert, who had grown obsessed with the VR game, had gone missing. After Gloria and the player found Rupert's VR headset in the zen garden outside the yoga studio where Scott was killed, Cathy learned, per the game's code, that the game contained lighting tricks that would make players keep playing. Gloria and the player then interrogated Rozetta about the mind tricks, who feigned innocence and claimed not to know about the lighting tricks. Game Over DreamLife became central in this investigation as Juniper, their virtual hostess, was murdered at DreamLife's booth at the Tech Convention by an explosive VR headset. The way Juniper was murdered caused mass controversy with angry VR players who were afraid that their headsets would also explode. Later, after Juniper's killer was arrested, Chief Parker demanded that the team uncovered DreamLife's intentions. Thanks to Tony, Jones and the player learned (per Ramirez) that a mysterious cult called The Higher Truth was also contributing to his security firm's account. Additionally, Alex Turner and the player found a hard drive at DreamLife's office which Cathy was able to use to confirm that the game's lighting glitch was designed on purpose. After gathering enough evidence against DreamLife, Jones and the player confronted Rozetta, who revealed that she had fired the team who was responsible for developing the game, still claiming that she had nothing to do with developing the glitch. She then said that DreamLife had designed an ending to the faulty game in order to give the players closure. However, before Jones could ask her questions about The Higher Truth, she said that she had no reason to look into her donators. Gabriel and the player were then able to help Rupert quit the game with the game's new ending and help him recover from his obsession. At the end of the investigation, Chief Parker declared that the team's next move would be to investigate The Higher Truth because of their ties to DreamLife. Old Town The Lost City After arresting Karen Boulder's killer, Jones and the player talked to Skylar Sage about The Higher Truth. She said that they were followers of The Enlightened One, who supposedly imparted his wisdom gained from The Higher Truth. She also let slip that he talked to his followers in the tea room, so the team went there and found the cult leader's speech. Per Cathy, the fingerprints on the speech were that of Steven Crowe, who the team last met five years prior to the case. They talked to Steven, who said that they believed the messenger of The Higher Truth came in the form of the satellite that crashed in the forest a year prior. Steven denied being connected to DreamLife, claiming that he was beyond "material concerns" before he left in order to meditate. The Truth Hurts After arresting Steven Crowe's killer, Gloria and the player went to Steven's room to find out where the cult's money was allocated. There, they found a microchip which (per Cathy) contained the last will and testament of many cult members who pledged their personal assets to DreamLife. After Grayson Rosewater denied knowledge of the scam, the team searched through the victim's room once more and found a surveillance camera with footage of Grayson telling Rozetta Pierre that DreamLife's satellite project would gain enough funding through the cult. When the team confronted Grayson again, he admitted to being a DreamLife employee. He said that when he discovered the existence of a cult that worshiped the satellite, he joined the cult, easily gained Steven's trust, convinced him to ask his members for money, and simply agreed with Steven's mass suicide plan in order to gain funds for DreamLife. The team then arrested Grayson, with him laughing at the team for thinking the dome was hiding a satellite before he was taken away. The team then tracked down Rozetta, who claimed that she fired Grayson after discovering his inhumane plan to get funds for the company. She also rebuked Grayson’s statement about the dome not hiding a satellite. Maple Heights Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer Jones and the player talked to CCN reporter Louis Leroux regarding the satellite crash. He said that when he saw a light streaking across the sky, he rushed to its landing site to film it, but he could not see the satellite as scientists and DreamLife authorities were already closing the area off. He then directed the team to the West Bridge for audio recordings of some interviews from that night. The team found a casette tape, which (per Jasper Everett) proved that the object under the dome was not a satellite. They then talked to Grayson, who said that he had hidden proof regarding DreamLife's activities near the bridge in exchange for better prison conditions. The team then went to the bridge and found a pile of blueprints, which (per Jasper) proved that DreamLife was hiding a meteorite in order to have exclusive access to it. Behind These Walls After arresting Mason Bloom's killer, Tony came and told Gloria and the player that there were plenty of scientists entering and leaving the dome, and that he also got his employees to reveal the flight number of one of them. They found the flight number in the maple orchard, which (per Cathy) belonged to geologist Mortimer Pickering, who attended Oxford University at the same time as Rupert. Upon learning of Mortimer's intentions, Rupert volunteered to impersonate him and infiltrate the dome to gain information on DreamLife, previously learning about geology from Jasper. Chief Parker authorized the plan while the team would look out for Mortimer. Dead Men Tell No Tales After arresting Joshua Gibson's killer, Cathy told Jones and the player that Mortimer Pickering's flight arrived ahead of schedule. They looked for him at the pirate bar, where he was last seen, to intercept him before DreamLife got to him. They found his phone, which (per Cathy) proved that Mortimer was staying in the Glitz Hotel and had so far made no contact with DreamLife. They informed Chief Parker about their findings. Later, Chief Parker told the team to intercept Mortimer at the Glitz Hotel during an upcoming lifetime award ceremony for Celine Dernier. Light My Fire After arresting Celine Dernier's killer, Gloria, Rupert, and the player talked to Mortimer in the reading room, where he told Rupert (in a secret language which Mortimer and Rupert made up at the University of Oxford) that DreamLife had given him a bugged device, which was in his bag in the reading room. Rupert and the player found the device, which Cathy modified in order to have the bug disabled and to have Rupert recognized as the device's owner. Afterwards, they talked to Mortimer, who said that Rozetta Pierre had contacted him to study a "rare geological specimen". He quickly turned suspicious, however, after having to sign various non-disclosure agreements, receiving the bugged device, and hearing from Rozetta that the radiation in the dome was harmless, contrary to what the company had said to the public to keep them off the dome. Afterwards, Mortimer agreed to switching with Rupert while he stayed in the police's witness protection program. Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, the DreamLife device informed the team that Mortimer Pickering would be picked up at 6pm that day. Cathy then rigged Rupert's watch to act as a communication device to the team: pressing its crown once would alert the team of his safety and pressing it twice would allow him to make an emergency call to the office. After they told Chief Parker that everything was in place, Gloria told the team that Mortimer had gone to the park. She and the player then found him sightseeing in the park and promptly took him to Rupert so they could perform the switch. After all the events, Cathy and the player were able to see a DreamLife agent pick Rupert up from the Glitz Hotel to take him to the dome. Misty Grove Domesday Known personnel Chief Executive Officer RozettaMugshot2.png|'Rozetta Pierre'|link=Rozetta Pierre Managers FDruckerVictim.png|'Fred Drucker' †|link=Fred Drucker OG SUS 531 601.jpg|'Dan Scruffinsky'|link=Dan Scruffinsky Scientists OG SUS 531 604.jpg|'Ernesto Vega'|link=Ernesto Vega OG SUS 531 605.jpg|'Rupert Winchester' (in the guise of Mortimer Pickering)|link=Rupert Winchester Others OG SUS 531 603.jpg|'Barb Bellamy'|link=Barb Bellamy JCooperVictim.png|'Juniper' †|link=Juniper OG SUS 524 603.jpg|'Grayson Rosewater' (formerly)|link=Grayson Rosewater Trivia *Their name and logo seems to be based on that of Dreamcast, a home video game console created by Sega that was available from 1998 to 2001. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations